Legendary
by Prophecy Of Alexandrite
Summary: Isabella Swan,AKA Bella is a super human, immortal Kick ass Night Creature Slayer and Conqueror. Edward and his family just happen to be in her 'lil black book. What will happen to the Cullens when they meet her, and why aren't their powers working on her
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It all started on the day of my 17th birthday, June 28,1935(in this story Bella isn't human). My mom had forgotten about my birthday because she was so infatuated with her new boyfriend Phil. I didn't care anymore. It was always like this. My mom ignored me so much that I was completely numb to anything that happened around me. I had no friends to celebrate it with. I was completely alone.

I was wandering around in the book store looking for something to read. I had picked up Dracula, one of the most confusing books I have ever read. Though I did find it very amusing, actually I found all vampire books amusing, and incredibly stupid. I chuckled to myself as I came to the part where Dracula came out at night to do his hunting. There is no such thing as vampires, werewolves, and shape shifters.

What a load of crap.

At least.

That's what I thought. Until I bumped into _them._ I saw them and thought nothing of it. The five of them all with black or bleached hair. Their eyes I couldn't see behind the tinted sunglasses they wore. They were all giants too. Not one of them under 6ft. But what I found weird was that when they pasted me, for a brief second, I saw them flinch. Maybe I imagined it. Either way I had to leave. It was almost11:00 a.m. and I needed to start making lunch or Renee would go hungry, well, maybe not. I sure _Phil_ will keep her from going hungry on my birthday.

So much for my 17th b-day. At least I had my driver's license. I was so focused on my self-pro-and-con list that I didn't notice them following me into the more secluded part of town where I had parked my mom's motorcycle, (from her college days when she was fast and furious. I found it last year in the garage, and when I asked her about it she said if I learned how to drive it I could have it. And that's what I did. I now had both a motorcycle license and a driver's license), when I finally did notice them behind me I shrugged it off as them parking near me.

* * *

I had no idea how wrong I was back then. I was innocent back then. I truly believed that no one would notice me with my pale translucent skin that when good with sunlight, but never tanned (unusual for Phoenix), pitch black hair that didn't get a bit lighter in the sunlight, and my purple eyes which I had covered up with brown colored contacts. I figured that besides that I was pretty much unnoticeable.

Apon reaching my motorcycle I started to fish around in my pocket for my keys I felt a hand on y shoulder. I tried to push it away, but it turned me around. That's when I came face to face with _the_ tallest man I had ever seen. I had only been looking at him for a few seconds, but my neck was already starting to hurt. Seriously this guy must have been 8'1 or something. And that compared to my 5'8 is pretty far to look up.

"What?" I half mumbled. Irritated that a complete stranger was touching me. The others smiled at my expression, which was totally blank. Like kids that had just found a brand new toy.

"Ms.Swan." It wasn't a question.

"Yes…" He grinned.

"You're going to be coming with me and my friends here." I shook my head. Who did this guy think he was! Ordering me around like he owned me.

"No." I said flatly. He frowned.

"Did I say you had a choice Ms.Swan?" a sly smile crept onto his face. "Besides you wouldn't want us to order our friends to kill your mother and her precious boyfriend," he said nastily. I didn't do anything. Didn't say anything. I just stared. Then an aloof smile made its way onto my face.

"Go ahead and do what you want. No like she ever gave a shit for me anyway," I lied. I loved her. Her and Phil. I didn't blame her for leaving me alone. I mean. She had me when she was like 18. I had taken away her youth. If she wanted to regain it now, seventeen years later I wasn't about to stop her.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that. Maybe this will convince you," he motioned for one of his lackeys to hand him something. It was a picture. And not just any picture. It was a picture of Renee and Phil beaten, blindfolded, and tied to a pole with what looked like metal fishing wire. That stuff could cut off limbs if you push hard enough. I froze.

"What do you want!" I growled. They all grinned a few of them chuckled under their breath. His answer was simple.

"I want your body," he paused to see what my reaction to that was. I didn't show anything. "You have the exactly the kind of body that we need for our experiments." He finished.

Okay…….wait………WHAT! Experiments. Uh-uh. There is no way in hell that they are going to use my body for some freakish experiment. I start to back up from them. They must be crazy if they think I'm going to go without a fight. "No….." That was the only thing I could get out before everything went black.

* * *

I woke up with a massive headache. Actually to tell the truth. My whole freaking body hurt like hell. I looked around. I was in a nice room on a king size bed, wearing one of the most beautiful ball gowns I had ever seen. Saw a mirror a little bit over to my left and got up to examine the damage.

I gasped at my reflection. My contacts were gone. My eyes were a pure dark purple with specks of red, but my hair was strait with a slight wave that went all the way down to my waist and the first inch(wide) in each side of my head my hair was dyed a very bright purple, it was perfect. Not to mention that the last two inches(besides my bangs which are purple) of my hair was dyed a bright red, I liked it. It was weird and different, just like me. My skin was the same color which was fine with me, but I couldn't help but notice the my body was in perfect shape. Well toned muscles, flat stomach, and a slim waist. I was the picture of absolute perfection.

I was so stunned with my appearance that I didn't even notice that the group of five had come in the room.

"I see you like your new appearance" one of them said.

"What did you do to me?" I asked awed by my refection.

"We have determined you to be the legendary Immortal Night Creature slayer and conqueror. That was prophesized by the stars seventeen years ago." That snapped me back to reality.

"You're crazy. Whatever you Night Creatures are, they don't exist." I said my eyes narrowing.

"No. You are wrong. You are stuck at the age seventeen forever. You are immune to all Night Creature powers and venoms, you have super human strength and senses, you have all the fighting skills of every culture and religion trained to perfection. If you do not believe me then lift up that piano there. It weight nearly five hundred pounds, but you should be able to lift it with one hand" he pointed to a grand piano. Disbelief colored my face. There is no way. NO WAY I'll be able to lift that with two hands much less one. "If you cannot lift the piano then we will leave you alone, now and forever."

"And if I can?" I asked curious.

"You will do the job that destiny hath chosen for you. Because even if you don't want to you will be able to tell a Night Creature from the humans. Also because many will seek you to control you or _try _to destroy you, but you are indestructible. Now." He said in a softer voice. "At least try to lift up the piano." It couldn't hurt to try. I went cautiously over to the piano and found it was incredibly easy to lift up. Okay, I thought. Maybe this is made of some fake material. So with that I simply dropped it and found(much to my surprise) that it made a huge dent in the floor before shattering sending splinters of wood everywhere, and making an awful noise that hurt my sensitive ears.

I looked at their faces and saw amusement. "Oppps" was all I could say.

"Do you believe us now?" the one from earlier spoke, amusement clear in his voice.

"Yes. You have my attention." With those words spoken they explained everything to me, and my never ending adventure of a life began.


	2. Author Note

Okay, first I jus wanna say THX for all the reviews. Second, I'm sorry I haven't updated, the fact is that I'm bombing all my school subject (except band and PE) and a whole bunch of books came in from the library on Maui for me so I have to get cracking. But I promise that by the end of this week(3 days/Saturday) I will have a new chapter out for u guys to read. I'll try to make it longer so I can make up for neglecting it.

** -PrinceAlex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Forks, my personal Hell Hole **

**71 years later.**

** "Attention ladies and gentle men," a voice came out over the intercom. "We will be landing in Port Angeles in five minutes please strap in you seatbelts, thank **

**you." I couldn't believe they sent me here. Forks. Of all the places they could have sent me, they choose Forks, and to reason with a bunch of Vegie. Nighties. **

**Well know what, screw them. I refuse to stay more then a week here.**

** I reached into my carry on for my Book Of Power (A Book Of Power is a book that someone creates by themselves, and is inaccessible to anyone other then the **

**creator). The cover was black, the pages the darkest purple imaginable, and outlined with silver. (The book appeared blank to anyone who looked at it. No one **

**could read it, except me that is. I made sure of that. Even my teachers couldn't read it. I would know. I created it.) I placed my hand on the cover and the book **

**instantly turned to the page I was looking for. The Cullen/Hale family: Consists of Carlisle, the leader, Edward (his first born, for lack of better word, mind reader), **

**Esme (Second born, wife), Alice (Creator: unknown, seer, Jaspers wife), and Emmett (Rosalie's husband) Cullen. Jasper (Mood controller, Alice's husband), and **

**Rosalie (Emmett's wife). **

** Seven total. Not bad. They seem like nice people, well if you could consider being a vampyre nice. We landed with a slight bump. I sighed and put away my **

**book. **

** This was going to be a long week.**

** When I stepped outside the air port I realized that I hadn't arranged for transportation. So I chose the next best thing. Invisible Flying. I loved it. Of course **

**there was visible flying, but I really don't think that the people in Washington are ready for that just yet.**

** I smiled. It was at times like this that ya gotta love being able to conjure just about anything you want. Meaning that I had no luggage. I looked around for an **

**unoccupied alley or something where people wouldn't see me just disappear. **

** After hours of searching my feet were starting to kill me. I wish I had conjured my boots instead of these high heels. They were killing my feet, and I couldn't **

**just conjure new shoes without someone noticing. I sighed. **

** Then it hit me. The Bathroom! Why hadn't I thought of that before! I'm so stupid. Walking into the nearest restaurant I quickly spotted the bathroom. It had a **

**huge window. Perfect. I checked the stalls to see if anyone was inside the bathroom. Empty. Things were running smoothly.**

** First things first. I changed my high heels to black leather boots, then I changed my shirt so that my wings had room to come out. Then I disappeared. Simple as **

**that. Opening the window I had to press my wings incredibly close to my body just so I could fit out the window.**

** But that wasn't the worse part. The worst part of it is, is that as I was just slipping out the window some one decided that they wanted to do a make up check, and **

**that the wind wasn't good for their hair. So they came over to the window and slammed I shut, yanking out one of my feathers in the process. It hurt like hell. **

** No one does that to me! Glaring I made up a spell that would give her pimples.**

**_ "So beauty out,_**

**_ So ugly in,_**

**_ Make your personality _**

**_ Match your skin" _**

** I chanted this over and over in my mind so I wouldn't be exposed. I kept going until I saw her face break out. I made a mental note to add that spell in my BOP **

**later. When she saw her face she shrieked. It took all my self-restraint to not burst out laughing and expose myself. Though as hard as I tried I couldn't keep the **

**smile off my face. It was too funny. Shaking my head in amusement I flew away to the house David (one of the guys from prologue) had rented for me. Over the **

**years David and the others had become like brothers to me. Renee and Phil, I never saw again after that day. **

** Apparently I was old enough to take care of myself. She and Phil had eloped 71 years ago, and she never even sent me a stinking postcard or some clue as to **

**where she was. So I decided 'screw it' and they became my family. I was content with that. I was no longer called Isabella or Bella Swan anymore. I had done away **

**with the name twenty years after my mom left, finally realizing that she was never going to come back and get me. I now went by Alexandrite, or Alex Moonstone. **

**Moonstone had many magyckal properties. A name perfectly suited for some one such as myself. _Whatever I am_, I thought.**

** Arriving at the house I saw it had two bed rooms, a living room, bathroom, and a kitchen. It even had a forest in the back. Sweet. I was totally secluded. I loved **

**this house but something was missing. It was empty of emotion. Just like me, but for some reason, I didn't want this house like that. I rubbed my hands together. **

**"Time to decorate." I told myself. I would use my fave. colors. Red, Black, Silver, and Dark Purple. I liked these colors because they were a part of me. I had **

**changed over the years. My hair had added silver streaks where the purple so the front part of my hair was now purple and silver. And my eyes. They had gone **

**from Dark Purple and Red. To Dark Purple with Black, Red, and Silver specks. I remember when I had looked in the mirror 50 years ago and found my changes.

* * *

**

**Flash Back:**

**_ I climbed through the window, coming in late from slaying some of the more……annoying Vampyres. Well. There were some shape shifters, and werewolves _**

**_too. Despicable. Werewolves and Vampyres are mortal, for lack of better word, enemies. They never work together. _**

**_ I had gotten beaten up pretty bad because I hadn't expected the guest that they would be having. I was outnumbered 50:1. Really bad odds. I was bleeding in _**

**_many places, and I would have to heal myself later when I regain the energy. Pain shot through my leg as I walked over to the mirror. I ignored the pain as I had _**

**_been taught. All was going well, until I reached the mirror. I looked up to stock the damage and gasped. I knew that it was going to be bad, but I didn't know it _**

**_would affect the way look. After looking the same for twenty years a change like this was big and bad. So bad I screamed. "I'm hideous!" I sobbed._**

_** "Bella!"**_

_** "Bella!"**_

_** "Bella!"**_

_** "Bella!"**_

**_ "Bella!" I heard five voices resounded throughout the Victorian styled house. My guardian's footsteps could be heard flying up the steps towards the top floor. _**

_** Realizing what was going to happen I locked the door magyckally of course, but it no good. I was too weak to do much. So I opted for the next best thing. **_

_**Verbal warnings. "Stay Out!" I yelled just as they were about to pound on the door.**_

_** "Bella what's wrong!" shouted William/Will. **_

**_ "Nothing! Just Leave! Me! Alone!" I cried choking back a sob. _**

**_ "Bella! We're coming in!" That was Sean. I needed to get out before they saw me. I hobbled over to the window and jumped out. When I looked down I could _**

**_see Zachary/Zach, and David were already waiting to catch me. 'Crap' was the only thing that came to mind. David caught me once I was in arms reach. _**

_** "Damn Bella! What did you do to yourself!" He asked in half amusement and half concern. That's when I broke down and strait out cried. I couldn't take it **_

_**anymore. The pain all over my body the shock from my new appearance. It was too much. **_

**_ He carried me inside to all the others. They all stared in shock and I cried my eyes dry. It was Zach who finally broke the silence. "So Bella. What's with the _**

**_new look?" he joked. The others glared at him._**

_** "I don't know," I said my voice hoarse from crying. "I got back and this is what I looked like." He hugged me. **_

_** "Bells. Honestly. You're so shallow sometimes," he smiled.**_

**_ "But you guys said that my appearance couldn't change. I thought I was morphing into some kind of freak." I paused. "Well. A bigger freak then I am now." _**

**_They all smiled at this._**

**_ "Don't worry about it Bella," Will said. "Your body will go through only two changes. This is your second change. Your body will not be able to make anymore _**

**_changes after this. I did not think that it would be this soon."_**

_** "Well. You need a new name now." Sean said. " What's your pleasure?"**_

_** "Ummm. My birth stone is Alexandrite, and I always thought the name was cool, and I dunno about a last name. You guys gimme a suggestion."**_

_** "I vote that it has something to do with space. You were always kind of spacey Bel-Alex." David snickered. I punched him. This was making me feel a lot better.**_

_** "Uh. My Fave. Planet is the Moon. But that would sound weird if Moon was my last name."**_

_** "Well. You're named after a stone right? So why not MoonStone?" Will suggested.**_

_** "I agree with Will." Sean said. The others nodded. I sighed. **_

_** "Alexandrite MoonStone it is." I said.**_

**End Flash Back

* * *

**

** I closed my eyes. _'Black' _I thought. _'Paint the walls Black' _I opened my eyes and it was done. Now. What to decorate it with. Ah! Curtains. _'Red, I want Blood _**

**_red curtains. Satin, Silk, and Velvet. Three layer curtains.'_ I was satisfied to see that I was almost done. What now. Oh, right. I couldn't very well leave the walls, **

**and curtains blank now could I? Curtains first. _'I want silver roses and vines embroidered in the curtains.'_ I didn't even check to see what the out come would be. **

**Walls._ 'I want the whole planetary system painted on the walls. Up to every last detail.' _I smiled because I could feel it being done. Since I had nothing to unpack I **

**figured I would update my BOP. I needed to add that new spell anyway._  
_**

** I spent the next few hours adding little homing touches to the rest of the house. By the time I finished it was only 12:00 P.M. Time for lunch. What did I want to **

**eat? "Hmmmmm." I said aloud. "I feel like Chinese, I haven't cooked to in a while though." I didn't want to use my magyck or else something will notice I'm here. **

** I opted to make a sandwich and go check out the school. When I walked outside to find a nice, and I mean _nice_ , car. It was like a Jag. Or something. Hey I'm **

**not a car lover. Climbing inside I saw the keys were in ignition with a note attached. _'We thought you might need this, stupid. –Guys'_ I laughed at their bluntness.**

** I drove extremely fast to the school which was easy enough to find. Considering the fact that you'd have to be blind to miss that huge sign that said **

**"WELCOME TO FORKS HIGH" **

** Sometimes I think that nature hates me. Once I got out of the car it starting raining golf balls. I know what you're thinking. 'Why doesn't she just control the **

**weather?' Well. I'll tell you. I don't control the weather because weather is a very defiant spirit. Or should I say sprits.**

** I ran into the cover of the office to finish registering. Why am I registering you ask? I have to go o school to keep out suspicion. Plus it would be boring to stay at **

**home all day.**

** I saw a lady (does anyone know what the secretary's' name is?) a desk reading a romance novel. Her stray thoughts wandered into my mind. Actually. It was a **

**mind video of the book, and I have to say. This lady is perverted. I decided to interrupt her before I gagged. "Ummmm. Excuse me? I'm here to pick up my **

**schedule for tomorrow."**

** The lady looked up. "You must be Ms. Alexandrite-"**

** "-Alex" I corrected. She stared.**

** "Right. Here. Tomorrow you have all your teachers sign this paper, and return it to me after school. You may use the rest of the day to tour the school, or you **

**may go home." I nodded. Took the papers fro her hands, and left. Walking outside I decided to go to the cafeteria. I hadn't gotten my Chinese, but cafe. food is as **

**good as any. Oh. Just so you know. I don't have to eat. It's just a fun habit.**

** One thing I didn't expect when I opened the door was the sudden silence. _'Who is that?' "Is that the new girl?' 'Damn, she's hot'. _Stray thoughts hit my head at **

**once. Suddenly I didn't want food anymore. Mechanically I walked toward the lunch line to get a soda. **

** I was looking around for somewhere to sit when I first lay my eyes on them. Well. More like _him._ Edward.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER: 3

**I was looking around for somewhere to sit when I first lay my eyes on them. Well. More like _him._ Edward.

* * *

**

**I swear if I could die – by dropping dead, of course – then I would have. I felt the walls I had built up around my self stat to crumble bit by bit. Sweet Goddess. This could not be happening! 70 years! 70 long years I spent building up those walls, and here he is, in just a few minutes this…….this………this Night One is destroying 70 long years of hard work. I need to get away from here…..away from him……NOW! **

**I made a 180 degree turn and headed strait to the door that would lead to the field and parking lot. My sanctuary. I was aware that would have to walk past _him_ to get to it, but it would be worth it. **

**Just when my sanctum is within my grasp it is blocked by some kid with fake blonde spiked hair, and a death wish for getting in my way. And for stopping me a few yards away from the Cullen Table. **

**"Hi there," he begins speaking loud enough for the whole cafe. to hear. It's suddenly quiet. I am usually a very patient person….woman…..thing. But this guy is keeping me from the one thing I want most right now. My freedom. I enter the barest of bare of his mind to see what he wants, instead I am hit with a _'I can't believe such a hottie came to Forks. I wonder how she is in bed' _I wince inwardly as his rant continues. _'Look at that hair. That has got to be _The_ weirdest hairstyle I have ever seen. It's wild. I wonder if it reflects her personality' _Damn Strait. My hair is Different and Unique. And Untamable, like me.**

**And I'll be more damned then I already am if I would let somebody insult any part of me. Even my hair. So excuse me if I sound superficial.**

**"Can I help you?" I ask trying not to sound annoyed.**

**"Actually. Yes. Yes you can," all the sudden I'm getting thoughts like _'uh oh, 'Johnson's on the move again'_ and _'there goes another virgin'_. Gross. "You can give me you name, number, address, and your parents work schedule." _'My, my. Aren't we ambitious'_ I thought. The cafe. is automatically quiet to see what my reaction. I smile sweetly.**

**"Sure," I say. He smirks at his friends as if to say _'see I told you no woman can resist me.' _" It's none of your business, 1-800-fuck-off, shove it up your ass, and go screw yourself." by the time I finish my 'lil speech everyone is laughing at my comical rejection. The Johnson kid looks like his head's gonna blow up. I think it would me amusing, and a community service if I sped things along a little and just strait up, bow up his head. But I don't.**

**I try to walk around him, but he grabs my shoulder to stop me. Big mistake. I hate, I mean _hate_ it when anything touches me. But he's lucky he didn't touch my skin. 'Cause NOBODY touches my skin but me.**

**"Hey Bitch, no one refuses me,"**

**"I guess there's a first time for everything, now if you'll excuse me, boy. I have better things to do. Like wash this shirt that you're contaminating." I smack his hand away with a glove covered hand. The hit is dainty, one expected of a girlie girl (which I am not), but it serves to move his hand from touching me.**

**I can feel Edward watching me. Actually I ca feel the whole student body (in the cafe.) watching me. I'm surprised Edward hasn't tried to get into my mind yet, but, he will soon. They always do. I try again to leave but the kid stops me. _'Doesn't he know when to stop'_ I think. I know Edward has picked up on this and I hear his quiet snicker. I know Alice just asked him what's up, but he tells her to just watch.**

**I want to throw a trashcan at him, but that would expose my power, and status. What? You don't think I'd actually touch something that probably has maggots in it do you. Besides, why do that when you can just levitate it and throw it at 'em. It's much easier. I make sure Edward doesn't hear this, but I can't totally block off my mind. He would get suspicious. I smile at the trashcan thought.**

**"What are you smiling at, Bitch?" He snarls. This time I laugh outright. **

**"Wouldn't you like to know?" I ask. But apparently Edward wants to know as well, so I imagine the kid covered in trash. He tells his 'family' what I thought about, and they're all snickering.**

**"Yes. Do tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."**

**"What?" I ask faking offended. " I like to think that my whole body is," I lean stand up on my tiptoes and lean forward to whisper in his ear. "Hot and sexy. Would you like to fine out?" I ask my voice seductive. He is smiling. I catching his thoughts. _'She wants me so bad. She was just playing hard to get. They always do'_ It takes all my self control not to burst out laughing. I blow sexily into his ear making him shiver.**

**I bring my hand up to his face and start tracing down. I use my other hand to bring his arms around my waist. I sense Edwards' disgust in me. This for some reason disappoints me. When I realize this I harden my heart. _'I don't want him' _I tell myself. _'I don't care'_ I make sure Edward can't hear these thoughts. Mean while the Johnson kid is moving hid hand to my ass. Sick. **

**"Yes. How long is that offer good?" he asks. I start undoing his belt, then his pants making sure he does notice. **

**"As long as you want it to be, sexy," I tell him. I finish the job. But he doesn't notice. He smirks at my desperateness. If I had a heart (I do. I have blood to. I have to look, act, smell, and feel human to disguise myself), I would feel bad about what I was about to do. But I don't. He deserves it.**

**"Surprise," I say then yank down his pants to reveal his cowboy boxers. Good Goddess. Cowboy boxers. He stumbles and falls to the ground. Everyone is laughing. Even the Cullens/Hales are laughing. Some people are even clapping. I want to take a bow, but I can't until I get my message trough this kids uber thick head. **

**I bend down and grab his shirt. "Never, ever, disrespect a woman again or you may just land in a deep load of shit." I stand up, and dust myself off. I pick up my soda and turn my back to him. I know that there is no way I'm going to walk out of here like this. So I start to shake my unopened soda. Hard. **

**I feel him stand up, fix his pants, and then picks up Alice's' tray of food. "Hey!" she yells. But it's not like she needs the food anyway. Vampyres don't eat human food. **

**"Boy," I say with my back turned. "You better not hit me with any of that food or you will find my foot up your ass."**

**"Is that a threat?" he asks clearly amused.**

**"No," I say. "It's a promise."**

**"Good," he says. Then the stupid idiot throws the food. I move towards Edward to avoid getting pelted with cafeteria pizza then grab Edwards metal butter knife (which I must say looks pretty sharp) Turn around, aim the shaken bottle of soda at the kid, and slice off the top of the bottle spraying him with Strawberry Soda. **

**"Opps," I say. "My bad." Everyone is laughing again. (AN: by the way. In case you're wondering. All the staff has been called to a meeting, that's why none of the teachers are interrupting. He stalks up to me and hit's me with today's jello, then walks out of the cafe. I resist the urge to pick him up and throw him to Canada.**

**All the Cullens are laughing hysterically at me. I see black and blue……on their perfect skin. I whip around to face them. "Be careful," I say to them. "I might just share my 'lil blessing with you. Starting with you ugly hair." I point to Rosalie. Emmett makes an inaudible growl but I hear it anyway. In his mind. "Or maybe I should start with her sexy protector," I say looking suggestively at Emmett. Personally. He's not my type. I know Edward it trying to get into my mind, but I block him out completely. I don't want a Night Creature in my head. **

**I laugh when they all growl. I know Rosalie's gonna give it to Emmett later for being so attractive to humans, but really. I'm not interested. I whisper so only they can hear me. No one is watching me, _us,_ anymore but I should still be cautious. "Careful Rose. If you act too un-lady like people might think that you and Emmett didn't do _it_ after all." I turn to Emmett next.**

**"Here," I hand him a paper with my number on it. "This person will get rid of psychotic girlfriends," I jerk my head at Rose. With one last look I murmur a "good luck" to them. **

**I finally make it my car. I blast my Linkin Park CD so loud I'm sure they can here it all over school. I'm still a little heated from my 'incident' in the cafe. that I blast the AC. I summon my faithful BOP and start to look for a spell that I had already created to use on the kid from the cafe. I find it in seconds. I repeat the spell 13 times (my lucky #'s; 12, 13, 36) and drive home.**

**Thanks to my ludicrous driving I arrive home within seconds. I was so steamed. Forget staying a week here. I don't wanna stay another day. I slam the car door shut, and blow up the front door. I'm sure they can hear it all the way to Seattle, but there's no smoke so the Police won't think to come here.**

**"GUYS!" I yell once I'm inside the house. "I know you can here me! If you don't get here soon I'm sending a Flying Bomb to the Mansion!" Instantly four figures appear in front of me. **

**"Calm down, Alex!"**

**"Damn, girl. I was in the shower."**

**"I was winning a sword fight against David."**

**"You were not, Sean."**

**"Shut up! I don't care! I'm going home I don't want to spend another day here. I hate the Cullens. Why can't I just blow them up! (AN: BTW the house is spelled against ease droppers, so anyone trying to look inside or listen is only going to hear loud music and me reading a book, or cooking) If you want these Vampyres so bad the send someone else 'cause I QUIT!" I screamed.**

**"WHO DO YOU SUGGEST WE SEND, ALEX! HUH! WHO CAN WE SEND! THIS IS YOUR JOB! YOUR RESPONSIBILITY! YOUR DESTINY! WHO CAN WE SEND THAT WON'T GET KILLED ACCIDENTALLY!" William screamed.**

**"I DON'T CARE! IT'S NOT MY JOB ANYMORE I QUIT. I REFUSE TO COMPLETE THIS MISSION! AND I SUGGEST ON OF YOU GO THEN!" I calm down a bit. "I'm going on a much needed vay cay (Vacation) and never coming back to Forks again," I tell them. "I'll contact you when I feel like coming back to work again." I pause. "_If_ I come back to work again."**

**"What!"**

**"You can't!"**

**"This is your job!"**

**"I absolutely forbid it!" yelled David. We stared at him in amazement. David and Zach were, _are_, the calmer of the four. David, the calmest, and most reasonable.**

**"Too bad," I say my voice dead and cold. "You have no leverage, and you can't stop me."**

**"Isabella Swan." He says. "You will NOT abandon this mission" I opened my mouth to say something. "You will listen to us." They nodded.**

**"Humph. I refuse. Isabella Swan is dead. Do you understand. She's GONE. Never to return again. And you guys KILLED HER! I promise you. She isn't coming back. Ever." They flinched. **

**"You owe us. If we hadn't saved you then you would be living in a hell on Earth as some Night Creatures plaything."**

**"And what about you! I'm only your weapon! You're upper hand. You didn't save me. You used me." My voice cold and unwavering. **

**"Used you or not" William started. "You have a blood oath to fulfill your destiny. In case you don't remember." Oh I remember that all right. I signed it willingly, but I didn't think that they would sink so low. And why are they so intent on keeping my here anyway.**

**"Fine," I growl. The blood oath. I can't go back on that. You can't break a blood oath. "Get out. Now." I tell them. They nod their heads in understanding, but how could they. How could they understand what they don't know.**

**I sighed and fixed the door. I was going to be here for a long time. I just knew it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I spent the rest of the day plotting out the Cullen/Hales demise. Out of all the Night Creatures I could have been assigned to, I got Vampyres. Excellent. I absolutely loathed Vampyres. Out of all the Night Creatures I hate Vampyres the most. Some of them are okay, of course. Like my friend Arone, he's one of my best buds. He and his coven, Terile (means Unique in Night Creature Lang.) surrendered easily under my rule. Thanks to them I got to go clubbing at Roomers Cage Club. I was the sexiest thing there.**

**All I could come up with was pathetic. My mind kept drifting to the night clubs I could be at. Of course I didn't dink. 'Cause lemme tell you sumthin. It ain't worth the hangover. I know because one time David came home from Taxi's after drinking all night and ended up with a huge hangover that. It was so bad that I had to help ease the pain, and the lil fraction of pain that got gave me a migraine. It was awful. I could only imagine what David must have been feeling. After that I didn't even think about trying to drink. **

**I looked at the clock 9:37 p.m. What am I supposed to do for the rest of the night? Usually I would be dancing at clubs or kicking so Nightie booty. SO now that I finally have the time to do whatever the hell I want, I have nothing to do. I could always spy on the Cullen/Hale house, but I'd have to hide my sent, and be invisible…….hmmmm. That seems fun. I'll waltz into the house and observe Vampyres in their natural habitat. Maybe I could be a ghost. Shake some mirrors. Knock down some clothes. Start some fights. Ya know. Sumthin to keep the poor "Human" busy. **

**What to where. Hmmm. I think my black leotard (always there for protecting against pervs who want "some"), A nice dark purple skirt with silver outlining and a silver rose, and a Black Shirt with a red boarder. My hair. I think that stays down. I picture the outfit in my mind _exactly_ how I wan it, and BAM, it's on me, and fits perfectly. I give myself the once over and decide on teleporting (Yes I can do that) so that none of the Cullen/Hales will think it's weird that the door suddenly opens without anyone touching it.**

**My only problem is getting there. I have to have some visual aide to know where I'm teleporting, because I might accidentally end up on something or someone. I almost forget to disguise my sent, or they'll know I'm there even if they can't see me. All of my prep complete I must fly over there to catch a glimpse of the inside of one of the rooms. **

**I end up at the window of Emmett and Rosalie. I 'm thoroughly disgusted to see them going at it on the bed. Gross. At least they had the decency to shut the door. I move over one window. Alice and Jaspers room. I know Jaspers power so I mask all my emotions so he doesn't sense me. I hear Alice talking to Jasper about going hunting in a few weeks. Boring. Next. I popped over to Carlisle and Esme's window. He's working on some thing that looks like a miniature car engine, while she is sitting quietly engrossed in a book. I take a small peak into her mind to see what's going on, and her head instantly snaps up. Dammit. **

**"What is it dear?" he asks. She shakes her head. **

**"Edward!" she calls. He's there in a flash, and so is everyone else. Doesn't anyone in this family know how to mind there own business? Jeeze. This is like the Vampyre version of the Bradey Bunch. **

**"Yes?" He asks curious. I guess she's blocking out her thoughts. I want to try to get into her mind so I can erase the memory and the feeling.**

**"Were you in my mind just now?" **

**"Huh?"**

**"I asked if you were in my mind just now." She says in a loving tone. Oh gag me. Jasper notices this Foreign display of emotion towards his family and looks around. **

**"No. Why do you ask?" She frowns.**

**"I think we have a visitor," she says thoughtfully.**

**"What do you mean _'visitor' _?" **

**"I don't know. There was someone in my mind a few minutes ago, and if it wasn't Edward then there has to be someone here with the power to do so. Someone not in this family." She finishes with a nod.**

**"I know. I'm not sure, but I think I caught a foreign emotion a few seconds ago. It was coming from outside." he points towards me. But, not at me, thankfully. In an instant they are outside looking for me. Well. Not _me_ per say, but you get the idea.**

**I have nothing better to do so I decide to have some fun. I go half a mile in back of the forest and turn myself "Human". And start running. Deeper into the forest. Away from the Cullen/Hale house. Lets see if they decide to chase me or let me go farther into their hunting grounds. After five minutes I realize they aren't chasing me because a) they can't hear me b)Jasper and Edward can't use their powers on me and c) I am still hiding my sent. I release this, I don't let Edward into my mind. I can't stand the feeling of him in my mind. Too personal. He might accidentally wake up memories I've been suppressing.**

**With my super hearing I know that they've caught my sent. I start running again, but I have to slow down to an annoying pace, and make myself a little clumsy by almost banging into a tree. I hear Edward chuckle. They're chasing me, but not catching me. I switch directions by going toward the mountains. Mostly towards the mountain lions. They're my favorite kind of animal to cozy up to. I can sense where a family of them, and some grizzly bears are nested close together. It is a little more the a mile away up a rocky trail. But I can make it there.**

**I accidentally trip over a rock and fall down using my hands as a cushion to my landing. I don't draw any blood, because that would be exactly what I needed. To bleed in front of 7 Vampyres. I lay there as it begins to rain, and I notice that I forgot to change my clothes. So I'm still in my nice clothes. Oh , well. I can tell that they're still watching me. Waiting to see what I'll do next. I lay there for five more minutes before I start running and slipping again. No doubt if I was a human I'd get sick. **

**Lucky for me I see the opening cave for the lions and bears 30 minutes later. All the animals inhabiting the cave runs out to greet me. The rain has stopped, but I'm drenched or soaking wet. They're playing the game of 'hunter and prey', but it's just for fun. All the animals I meet are like tat with me. But obviously the Cullens don't know that, so they jump on the animals to protect me. Geeze they're stupider then I thought they were. When I see Edward about to kill the father lion I interjected. **

**"Stop!" I yelled. "What are you doing!" They freeze.**

**"Protecting you, obviously!" Shouts Alice.**

**"No you're not! You're not protecting me you're harming my friends!" I yell at them. "Let them go! Don't kill them!" They stare at me trying to process what I've just told them to do.**

**"Are you crazy! They'll eat you!" shouted Emmett. He had one of the Grizzlies that I call Hoki.**

**"LET……THEM…….GO! NOW!" I screech. "Can't you see you're hurting them!" Carlisle takes action next. **

**"Is this what you really want little girl?" I ignored the fact that he called me little girl for the sake of my friends.**

**"YES! NOW LET.THEM.GO!" He let go, and an instant later the others did as well. My friends ignored them and came running strait to me. The Cullens watched in shock as they started to lick my face and tug at my clothes. When Niakara (The mother lion) shoved her nose in my side I started to laugh at her loving gesture. **

**"Stop that Niakara!" I told her in a playful voice. She looked at me then gave me a big kiss. "Eww. Yuck!" Ricasha( Niakara's cub) nipped playfully at my feet, and Hoshi (Hoki's cub) Tickled my legs with his lil claws. It was sweet. Hoki sat down at my back so I could lean on him, Niakara had settled on my left, and the two cubs were in between my legs. I looked up at the Cullens with a smirk on my face.**

**"You were saying?" I asked. Hoki notice the smug note in my voice and gently smack ed me over the head with his huge bear claw making me land on Niakara. "Hey!" I turned up to him. "That hurt!" He gave me a bear smile, and didn't look the least apologetic. The snickers in front of me brought me back to reality. "By the way," I said. "What are you guys doing out here?" I knew the answer, but I decided to see what they would come up with since they couldn't very well tell me the truth.**

**"We were -" he didn't get to finish he sentence because thunder and lightening decided to join the party. I yelped and hid my face in the musky coat of Hoki. He, using his super bear strength picked me up and carried me to the cave. Everyone else followed. **

**I was getting good at this "Human" act. But it bugged me having to act so weak. "I think we may be stuck here for the duration of the storm," Esme said.**

**"That's fine. You never did tell me why you were out here anyway," **

**"We were going for a walk when we saw you, we called out to you, but you were running." I'm sooo sure they were out for a walk in this weather.**

**"Ah. I see. Well. Whatever." Niakara growled and nudged me with her nose. "What? Oh fine!" I turned back to the Cullens. "This," I said pointing to Niakara. "Is Niakara, and that is her lion cub, Ricasha." I told them. "This bear" Hoki growled. "Alright, alright. I swear you animals are so touchy! This _Grizzly_ bear is Hoki, and that is his cub Hoshi." **

**"Oh, I'm Edward Cullen," He said. Hoshi and Ricasha Went over to lick each of their hands as they introduced themselves. Then they returned to me side. "What, pray tell, might me your name ?" Edward asked in what has got to be _the_ most musical voice I've ever heard. **

**"Oh. My name is Alex."**

**"By the way. I apologize for earlier today." Edward offered.**

**"Forget about it. Oh and by the way Emmett. That number I gave you. Only use it for emergencies, and no. It's not my number. Seeing as how we're going to stay here the rest of the night I suggest me make ourselves a bed. Niakara, Hoki go get the bags that are in Shimas' cave. Hoshi, Rica you two stay here." Of course I have no real bags there. Yet. But I will in a few seconds. I make sure that there are enough packs for everyone. Even though they are Vampyres they are nice Vampyres that have my respect.**

**When the two animals leave the Cullens ask who Shima is.  
"Shima is a Bat That lives with her family in a small cave protected from the elements.**

**"Why do you have packs there? If I understand correctly you are new to Forks." Carlisle asks.**

**"I'm new to the town of Forks, but not the forests. I some animal friends here." I explain. "So I have a lot of provisions stored here." I Hear I'm watching you squeaking noise. I know that it's Shima and that he's hungry. Shima is I'm watching you Vampire Bat so I have to give him my blood. "That's Shima and them coming through the entrance, oh good. They have the supplies." Hoki and Niakara drag in the packs that i created I'm watching you few minutes ago and pass them out to everyone.**

**"Damn girl," says Emmmett. "You sure know how to be prepared."**

**"Uh, thanks." Shima Squeaks. "Do any of you faint at the sight of blood?" They froze. "Because if you are you might want to go to hell outside for like 5 minutes." They shook their heads. "Shima," I say "Come take you payment" Shima bit into my wrist and started feeding.**

**That's when the real trouble began. **


	6. AN 2:Pity my poor sleepless life

Dang, it's hot here. Oh hey ppl. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time,but I had good reason. School just got out on JUNE 6th. I had to study for all my finials. Then I had band practice (THXs to my mother) then I decided to catch up on all the hours of sleep thar I missed over the school year. Because my schedual goes a lil some thing like this.

MONDAY- FRIDAY: Parents wake up older sis at 5:45 and in procees wake me up. That or sis has to borrow something (By the way I have 4 older sis I'm the youngest go me!) Go to sleep at 12midnight or later doing home work. (BTW: Wednesday 4:30pm-7pm choir Thursday 5-6:30pm Saturday 8:30am-10am all that is choir prac. And now on Wednesdays it's 4:30pm-8:00 pm. For summer. Insane woman I tell you. Insane!)

SATURDAY: Wake up 6:30 to get ready for choir prac. Be there 8:15. (we're going to England this year to preform so my teach is going insane wiv practice. All summer 5 hours a week with the possibility of extra prac.)

SUNDAY: Wake up 8:45 get ready for church. Go to sleep at 12midnight cause I forgot to do a progject that is infact do the next day. Or paper (there's always something for me do do each week.)

Don't you feel bad for me now? Anyway. I still have band prac, and choir prac all trought the summer 3x's a week for choir and 2x's a wee for band. Poor me. By the way. It's marching band. That means we have to march under the hot sun of O'ahu Hawaii for 2hrs a week staring June 19th! (BTW: I'm a percussionist. I play drums, bells, cymbals all the percussion instruments. Look it up if ya don know!)

So you see why I'm trying to catch upon sleep! I barely have time to go to the beach! But then again. I live in Hawaii. I see the beach everyday. And yes. We do have comps. Here. And electricity, and OMG we have Houses and apartments and buildings incase you were wondering.

I really shouldn't do this but if ya wanna know more about Hawaii and stuff leave me a comment. I promise to try and get a new chap. Out when I have time.

PrinceAlex


	7. Chapter 7

**I knew I made a big mistake when I let Shima bite into me, I knew this because I felt all the Cullens tense. Let me elucidate for you. No matter what kind of control a Night One - of any breed - has my blood will tempt them to the point where it is nearly impossible not to drink from me.**

**I looked at them. There eyes were……._are_…….pitch black. I knew that I needed to send Shima on her merry way before something bad happened. With a silent word Shima squeaked and departed. I felt. Literally _felt_ their restraint breaking. Crumbling away little by little, but the one thing that was holding them to their sanity is the fact that they wouldn't be able to live with themselves after the deed was done.**

**Some of the Cullens like Carlisle and Esme really are nice people, so I started to feel bad. I mean. I actually have a conscience. I used my shirt to cover up the blood and had the rain and wind remove the scent of my blood. I knew it helped a lot for tem, but Edward and Jasper we real far gone. Jasper because he was, I think the youngest, and Edward because like most male and female Night Ones that didn't already have a mate, that is around my age (That I stopped aging of course), he had an unsuitable desire for me. **

**Perfect.**

"**Sorry about that." I say snapping every single one of them out of their thirst-induced trance. "I made Shima come out in the storm to help Hoki and Niakara. But Shima has to go now don't you girl" I cooed. She squeaked and asked me to calm the winds. I did, but made sure that none of the Cullens noticed. "Okay. Here's your packs" I handed one to each of them, and had three left over. One for me, and two to feed all the animals. Silently I opened the Bear pack first. It contained dried fish, cow, berries, and honey, and also a dish and a large bottle of water. I placed the food out to Hoki and his cub.**

**I opened the lion pack next. It contained cow, deer, fish, and water with a dish. All the meat was of course salted to keep them from going rotten.**

**Next I opened mine. It contained water, chips, cereal, peanut butter, crackers, canned fruit, huge beach towels (3),blankets(7), a lighter, matches, some wood and lint, a blow up pillow, A top notch first aide kit complete with almost everything you'd find in a hospital doctors office. Including needles for stitches, and some other stuff to keep you entertained. In fact all the Human packs did. I had no idea what was bringing on all this. Oh and if you're wondering how all the stuff would fit inside a pack. Let me tell you. These packs are some, heavy duty, big booty, packs. Think hiking and camping and backpacking packs, only 5 times bigger. Well. The human ones anyway.**

**I used the rocks and made a circle with them for the fire. I stood up and dusted myself off. "I'll be right back. Make yourselves at home and do whatever you want. I said carelessly. _'If only she knew the true extent of her words'_ I heard Edward say in his mind. He mentally groaned. **

**I walked out of the cave and into the almost hailing sky to gather some wood to use for the fire. I didn't need to gather actual wood because I could just, you know, go home. But it would be the _Human_ thing to do. I sensed them watching so I 'accidentally' tripped on a rock and scattered all the wood in my hand. I just grunted. '_I think I have a few splinters' _Uh-oh. I think Edward caught that one. But it was true anyway. I had splinters in my hands and arms. I'd take care of it the old fashion way. I needed to test me endurance anyway.**

**I picked myself up off the ground to see that Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle had come out to help with the wood. "You know that all this wood is wet right?" Jasper asked. I shot him an incredulous look. But nodded. **

"**Questions later, help me with this now." We gathered the rest of the wood and went back into the cave. I set the wood down around the rocks then turned to my pack. I dug out the lint and ample amount of wood, along with the lighter and matches. I turned to Jasper. "Any questions now?" I asked innocently. All the Cullens looked at me, shocked to say the very least. I arranged the wood and lit a match. When I saw that the fire wasn't going to last I popped off the cap of the lighter and poured it over the tiny smoldering flame causing it to light up and dance into a real fire.**

"**Nice." I heard Emmett say. I smiled and reached for a newly dried piece of wood, accidentally acquiring more splinters. I swear. Wood is against me today. **

"**Dammit," I cursed. I have yet to get rid of all the other little pieces of wood that decided to camp in my skin.**

"**What happened?" Carlisle asked. Like he didn't know. **

"**Nothing, forget it. I'll take care of it." I reached into my pack for my Top notch first aide kit. Mine was all my fave. Colors of course; black (I know it's a shade), silver, dark purple, and bright blood red. And pulled out rubbing alcohol, tweezers, gauze, gloves and a bottle of good 'ol hand sanitizer. "What?" I asked innocently. **

**I silently cleaned my hands, and poured rubbing alcohol over my left hand and arm. Always start with the left (AN: BTW alexandrite is ambidextrous. Means she can write wiv both hands). I didn't flinch or cry out as the sting of alcohol kicked in. This was endurance. I've had most definitely been through worse. I began the excruciatingly slow task of removing splinters. Until Carlisle came over. "Doesn't that hurt? Let me help." I shook my head. **

"**It's alright. It doesn't hurt. I'm fine." I paused. "If you're bored, there are some books, sketch books, cards, and other games in your packs. Each one had the same things in it. Except for one of them. One of them I think has a small radio/cd player with some cd's in it." They nodded. **

"**You're very prepared" Carlisle said as he motioned towards the packs.**

"**I get bored easily." I stopped to examine my arms. "There! All done." I said to my self in a human like manner. "So. What do you do?" I asked politely. **

"**I'm a doctor." Yep.**

"**Really? Oh good. I have something you might like then." I turned around and reached again into my pack for an science book of all the varieties of any kind of science possible. I knew he hadn't read yet, because I made it. It is THE best if I do say so myself. "Here. I think you might enjoy this." I handed him the book. He looked a it with interest. Right then I heard Clair De Lune blasting through the cave. "What are you doing?" I shouted. **

**Edward looked around sheepishly. "Opps. Nice music." I looked around to see that Alice and Rosalie had found the fashion mags, and Emmett and Jasper had found the baseball video games. Esme had also picked up a book, after she set up everybody else's sleeping bags. Thinking of sleeping bags. I put away everything else and pulled out the 7 blankets. I put down three of them. So the five of us could lay on them. The used three more to cover the cubs and their parents. When I finished everyone was doing their own thing. I added more wood to the fire and did a small incantation that would keep the fire going all night even if it was very small.**

**It was almost one in the morning, so I did the human thing to do. I slept. Now mind you. I don't need to sleep. But it's nice to do so every now and then. I cuddle up to the animals and doze off. **

**DREAM  
**

**I was running through a field and I saw all the guys. They wanted to talk. **

"**Alex" Zach started. "You need to stay in Forks until your senior year."**

"**What? Why!"**

"**Because Forks is in fact where a lot of stray Night Creatures pass by. We need you to stay."**

**You may tell them if you wish. It makes no difference. Besides. It would be nice if you could try to make friends for once. Do you understand?" he asks in a no nonsense voice.**

"**Yessir" I say.**

"**Good. Now enjoy the rest of your sleep" With that they vanish. And I am pulled into a dreamless peaceful sleep.**

**I sat up groggily. To see that the animals had left from whence they came, and that it was sunny out. The fire had gone out over the night, courtesy of Sean. "Fire is dangerous" he says. Humph. I look over to the Cullens. "I'm not going to school today. " I announce suddenly. "I don't feel like dragging my sorry behind all the way down the mountains just yet." I tell them.**

"**Uh-huh. We'll stay with you. The trails will be too muddy to try and travel down." says Esme. They were kind of stuck here since the sun was out anyway. **

"**Well. I'm gong swimming." I walk out of the cave and see that it's almost 9 am. "You guys are welcome to come if you want. 'cause there's towels in the packs for you to dry off." I know they want to come so I cover up the sun so that their skin won't shine, but I make it pretty hot so that all the waters will be warm. **

**Alice goes through a brief vision, then nods. Everyone gets up to follow me. "So," I say to Carlisle. "How did you like the book?" I ask. **

"**Oh. It's very good. I've never read anything like it." He gives me an appreciative look. **

"**You can borrow it if you want to finish it." I tell him. **

"**I believe I will. Thank you." I stop. I sense someone at the swimming pool. I know the Cullens sense it too. Werewolves, Vampyres and shape shifters. I know all of them of course. They are under the treaty. And they are my friends. I smile slyly. And pick up a rock. I walk forward and aim the rock at Max's head. Max is a Shapie. It hits him square on the head.**

"**OUCH! WHO THREW THAT?" Now everyone else is looking around for whoever through the rock. Everyone but the Cullens and me who are hiding.**

**I stand up when his back is turned. Maya, and Jake see me and immediately start smiling. They motion everyone except Max to look at me. I put a finger to my lips. I slowly sneak up on Max who is at the edge of the water completely dry. For now. When I'm 6 inches away from his head I scream into he ear. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream.**

"**AHHHHHH!" he jumps forward trying not to fall into the pool. I give him a small shove and he falls but not without taking me with him.**

"**HEY!" I yell when I surface. "that wasn't nice." I scold Max. **

"**S'not my fault you Minx. Take that." he shoves me under water. I grab his legs and flip him. He comes up coughing and choking and everyone around us is cracking up. Including the Cullens who seem to have gotten over their initial shock. I drag myself out of the water as Max surfaces. "Nice to see you too." he mumbles. **

"**Oh come on Max. Even you have to admit that was funny" Bria yelled. "Oh. And Howsit shaken Alex. Whacha doin here?" she asks. I point to the Cullens and make the 'They don't know yet so SHUT UP!' sign. "I see. Well. I'm Bria. That's Max in the water, Maya and jake on the rock over there, and that's Jesse and Suze over there." she said pointing to them. **

**I looked at Carlisle. "I'll leave introductions to you." I say. He nods.**

"**I'm Carlisle Cullen. My wife Esme, That's Edward over there, Alice and Jasper on his left, and Emmett and Rosalie to his right."**

"**Nice to meet you." was mumbled for a few moments, then Max decided that id he was going to be in the water I mat as well be in it too for putting him there. He pulled on my arm. I yelped and fell on top him back into the water.**

"**Not funny" I tell everyone when I trudge up on land.**

"**Consider us equal." he proclaimed.**

"**Humph" I pouted. This was fun. But. Fun times never last. **

**Now was a perfect example.**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Hello Alex, how are you today?" I heard a voice that could only belong to one person and one person only. Josh. I forced myself to relax and stay calm. What was he doing here? I heard a chuckle coming from behind me. "Why, I'm here for you of course," he said harshly. "You got away last time, but you will be mine, my little Legend." I stiffened at the name. The Cullens didn't know anything about that yet**

"**Enough." I said, smoothly. "Go home, Josh, I do not belong to you, and as I recall, I have a restraining order on you." He smiled this creepy slimly smile. Like he knew something I didn't. It turns out he did. **

"**You do," he told me triumphantly. "But who's here to keep that restraining order in check? Hmmm?" He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled e close. I could feel that Max and the others were getting ready to fight. If not them, then the Cullens. How sweet. I shook my head at them, and gave them a look that said, 'don't worry, I needed to release some stress anyway' their look of anger suddenly turned to a look of pity. For Josh, of course, but the Cullens didn't know it, I jerked my head towards the Cullens and they nodded. Jesse used his power to restrain them, so that they wouldn't accidentally get caught in my fight with Josh.**

"**What no struggle? I was expecting more of a challenge from you, especially after what I got last time you little Minx." Gross.**

"**I don't want to waste my energy on trash," I told him bluntly. He tightened his grip around me to where it would have killed me if I was human, but instantly loosened it to its previous grip. I heard growling coming from Edward, when his fangs came down to graze my neck. "Josh, you realize that you are completely surrounded right?" I told him in a sheepish voice. He wasn't fazed.**

"**Yes, I am well aware of that, honey, but you wouldn't let them ruin your fun now would you?" he asked in a seductive voice, which only served to disgust me more then I already was, but he had a point. It was time for my fun. **

"**You're right," I said sweetly. "I wouldn't let them get in the way of my fun, because what would be the point if I didn't release my stress on you," I said my voice overly sweet. At the same time I slammed my foot down on top of his. He yelled and pushed me away.**

"**Bitch!" I laughed maliciously.**

"**Tell me something I don't know." I taunted. He smiled, no grinned. That wasn't a good sign. We were circling each other.**

"**Alright, if you wish. I killed your mother, father, and step father. I made each of them watch as I killed the other, but I saved your mother for last. Making her watch the death of the two people she loved. Hers was the sweetest blood, I must say. I wonder if you'll taste the same." He paused and I tensed. "No, you'll taste even better. My venom burns my throat just thinking about how your blood will taste when it runs over my tongue." I was shaking. But not with fear. I was shaking with anger and hatred. I had always thought my family had died peacefully. But now I knew they hadn't, and it was my entire fault. I should have killed Josh when I met him sixty years ago. **

**I was at a club, scouting out potential dangers, when I felt hands on my waist. I knew instantly that it was a Vampyre, so I led him to a secluded area in the back. I guess he thought I wanted to do something, and I did. I wanted to find out what his status was. That was my first mistake. I accidentally led him to his friends. **

"**Who's your snack?" one of them laughed. The others just snickered, and Josh didn't do anything but smile. **

"**Play nice, boys. We don't want to scare her to death. Then what good would her blood be?" The night progressed like that, and the night ended by me killing all five of his friends, and almost killing him, but he got away. I didn't realize then that, that would be the biggest mistake of my life, because after that day the stupid Vamp. Was hunting me, and every now and then he'd find me, try to get me to sleep with him. **

**I hadn't seen him for almost fifteen years, but I guess, there's a time and place for everything, but this wasn't it. Apparently fate wants the Cullens to know who I am. What I am. While I was thinking Josh lunged at me. I stepped to the side and barely avoided getting hit. In a blur I was chasing after him throwing and catching punches. When he was close enough I tripped him, and he flew backwards but regained his balance to quickly for me to catch and the next thing I knew I was on the ground with Josh on top.**

"**This ends now, Baby," he said into my face. I didn't move. I just waited. Then I turned over and I was on top.**

"**You're right. This ends now." I sneered into his face. I wish I could call it ugly, but I had to admit it is a sexy face. The only thing I have to say is watch out for the feet. It's always the feet that people forget. And boy did I regret forgetting the feet because the next thing he did was use his feet to throw me off him, and into a tree. I was bleeding, had splinters, and I think my shoulder was dislocated. I got up slowly, and tried to move my shoulder. I winced. Yep. Definitely dislocated. "You know, Josh. Next time you throw me into a tree, try not to dislocate anything. Okay?" I asked, keeping the pain out of my voice. I reached over and relocated my shoulder without a second thought. **

**Right now I loved Zach for teaching me medical things, such as relocating your shoulder, and Sean who taught me excellent endurance. I really must thank them and send them a box of chocolate sometime. I heard a satisfying crack and knew my shoulder was back in it's rightful place then turned back to my other problem. "I hate you, you know that right?"**

"**Alex, Baby. You wound me deeply right here." He said pounding his fist to where his hear would be. Then he pulled out a shot gun. Jeeze. Don't people know not to sell guns to Night Creatures such as him. Or any for that matter. Humans these days. "But don't worry. I'm going to wound you right back, of course not in the same place. If I killed you how would I get you to love me?"**

"**By going away and never coming back," I spit at him. He fired and missed. But he did manage to hit the tree I was leaning on. "Close" I taunted. "But not close enough." I ran forward and threw myself at him. He shot me in the arm, I grimaced.**

"**Ohh. Did that hurt let me clean that up for you," he said as he started to lean towards my arm. I jerked my arm out of his grasp, and managed to squirt some blood out. Thankfully Max and his Coven already had mates, and was able to resist blood lust thanks to Bria, also that the Cullens were still restrained by Jesse, or else I'm sure Edward would be on me like a staving wolf. **

"**Enough of your stupid games, Josh. Leave!" I yelled. He smiled.**

"**Why would I want to do that?" he asked innocently.**

"**Because I'm about to play dirty." I say. He laughs.**

"**Fine. You wanna play dirty, Alex. I can play dirty." He points the gun at Suze. And fires. I run over to Suze who is frozen on the spot. I arrive just in time to have the bullet puncture my right shoulder. The Impact makes me stagger back, an fall on Jesse. **

"**Put a barrier up around you guys. I can't always protect you," I snap. He complies. When I feel an invisible barrier surrounding everyone but me and Josh I got up and walked back to face him. "Now the fun begins," I say evilly. I use my power to slam him into the water fall. Then dragged him across the floor 0f the pond and onto shore. I then lifted him up almost fifty feet into the sky and slammed him down, into the rocks. "You still wanna play dirty little boy. Huh!" I yelled my temper worsening because of the bullets that had something extra in them, to cause pain. And trust me. This was not the kind of pain I wanted to have again. **

**I lifted him up again and slammed him down. This I did again and again. Until I was sure he had, had enough. "Go," I managed to choke out through the rage and pain. He managed to get up, glare at me, and shoot me again in the leg before running off. With whatever power I had left, I managed to teleport myself back to my house in Phoenix.**

**To say that David and the others were surprised to see me appear out of no where and collapse on the floor, can only be addressed as a massive understatement. **

"**Alex! What did you do to yourself?" Will yelled as soon as he saw me on the floor. He turned me over gently. "Call Zach!" He yelled to them. Minutes later, Zach came bursting through the door, and I was on the bed upstairs. **

"**What happened?" he asked. I was getting asked that a lot, but because he was the one with 7 medical degrees. **

"**Josh….fight……gun….poison…..bullet…..arm…leg…shoulder…….splinters…..blood……pain….." that was all I managed to choke out. But they understood. **

"**Josh, has gone to far this time! Poison bullets!" Sean yelled. His yelling was making my head pound.**

"**Sean! SHUT UP! I can't concentrate with your yelling." Zach yelled. "Alex, brace yourself, I'm going to pour rubbing alcohol over your wounds, and magically take out the splinters and bullets, then I'm going to pour some of my special brew onto the poisoned wounds. This is going to hurt. Try not to move." I groaned. He waited for a moment and began the process.**

**I imagined that this was what t felt like to be changed into a Vampyre. Well. Maybe the change is a bit worse then this but still. It hurt like…….Dang…….I got one moment of release before Zach poured his brew over and into my wounds. I couldn't help it. I let out a whimper that would have developed into a scream if I hadn't gotten a hold of myself. **

"**That's my girl," I heard Sean say. "Never would give in," which is true. Everyday, when I was in the house, Sean would test and strengthen my endurance. It has proven useful in times such as these. **

"**Alright, Alex. I'm done. You're staying here for the rest of today, I'll have David call the school and say you have the flu. That should buy you enough time to heal, teleport back to Forks, and explain what just happened to the Cullens." I groaned. The Cullens. I had completely forgotten that they saw that. Max and the gang I didn't have to worry about. They were there the last time Josh found me, but to the Cullens this must be totally new. And strange, bizarre, the list goes on and on. **

**But enough of that. I could feel myself slowly losing consciousness, and I wanted to speed up the process, so I closed my eyes and went to sleep. While I slept I wasn't really sleeping. Okay, let me rephrase that. My body was sleeping, but my sprit, my astral projection was making the journey. To the Cullens to observe the after effects of my fight.**

"**That was so freaking awesome! I wish I had it on tape.!" Emmett shouted, eagerly. **

"**That was so cool" agreed Jasper. Well. I'm glad they thought my fight with a perverted Vamp. was entertaining for them, because you know how I hate to disappoint my audience. **

"**That was dangerous." Edward said. Carlisle, Alice, and Esme agreed with him. Hmmm. I think someone's jealous. **

"**No wonder she's such a bitch. I would be one too if I had him looking on my ass." Rosalie added. They looked at her weirdly, until Jasper was about to speak then quickly rethought his answer. I looked inside his mind to see what his original reply was. I was a sprit so I didn't have to worry about him sensing me. But it was so worth the look. 'Uh, Rose, no offence, but what are you talking about. You _are_ a bitch.' I cracked up. **

"**We probably need to find out where she went, and where her friends went." I looked around. Max's cove had left when I did.**

"**What I don't understand is," that was Carlisle. "What is she if she's not a Vampyre, a shifter, or a werewolf, what is she? Is she a half breed o some sort?" My astral self snorted. A half breed. Please. Wasn't he listening at all to what Josh was throwing at me? It doesn't matter. I could feel someone trying to shake my body awake. So I returned to my physical self. **

"**Finally!" said an exasperated William. "You've been sleeping for two days!" **

"**TWO DAYS! I couldn't have been sleeping for more then a few minutes!"**

"**Ahh. Alex. You forget. When you're in an astral form time passes slow there and fast in the physical world. What your sprit form saw was probably what happened, but at a super slow speed so you could observe everything around you." Oh. Opps. I forgot. I thought. I'm sure the guys heard it, or they got the message from my sheepish smile, but either one works.**

"**Anyway. That doesn't matter. It's time for you to go back. I don't want you to fall behind in school." David said sarcastically. **

"**Of course, of course. Wouldn't want that to happen, now would we." I got up and waited for the room to stop spinning. When it did, I turned to David. "I think I'll be skipping a few more days of school, if you don't mind. I have some explaining to do thanks to Josh." That said I teleported to my house to find the Cullens waiting for me in my living room.**

"**I hope you made yourselves comfortable," I said sneaking up behind them. They jumped.**

"**Must you do that?" Edward asked annoyed. Obviously he forgot who's house he was in. When I reminded him he sat down and looked at the ground. If he could blush I sure he would be. "So," I start. "I guess I owe you an explanation."**


	9. Chapter 9

OKAY PPL. THIS IS MY LATE 4 OF JULY PRESENT TO YOU...

Prince Alex

* * *

"Right then…….what exactly do you want to know?" I asked. They were silently deciding what they were going to ask so I decided to look around at my moving wall paper. There was a sunny day coming up soon. I could tell by the planetary orbit. I was thinking about what I should do when Emmett interrupted my thoughts.

"I would like to be the first to say, what's up with the interior of your house. Dude. It's like moving!" Typical boy question, the boys started laughing, and the girls just coughed and smiled. I decided to be a little mean, and call down one of he stars from the wall, and hang it just over Emmett's head, so it looked like he had a small halo.

"Jeeze Emmett, I didn't know you were such an angel," Alice laughed. The rest of the Cullens were unable to hold out any longer and burst out laughing.

"Oh, I think he makes the perfect angel," I say. "He looks confused and stupid, and strikingly innocent. Unfortunately the only thing he isn't is innocent." Emmett, now was sulking because he wasn't in on the joke, he only knew that he was the Butt of the joke. I took little pity on him, but told him to look up anyway.

When he did, he looked stunned that something shiny was hanging over his head, but then he tried to grab it. I then called the star back to my side, and held out my hand for it to hover over. "What is _that?_" Rosalie said after getting over her laughing bout. I shrugged casually, and nodded for the start to introduce himself.

Instead of what I thought it would do, the star took the shape of Emmett, well, a mini Emmett anyway. Stars can talk physically, and mentally, well to me anyway. To most people it's just physically. The Cullens just stared amazed at my little friend. _'I take it you like Emmett then eh?' _I asked. The star nodded. _'You have my permission to go over to him, I'm not keeping you by my side.' _As soon as I finished my sentence the star flew over to Emmett and hugged his nose. (AN: If you're wondering, about the size. Think Tinker Bell from peter pan. But without the wings.) I laughed.

"Emmett," I said. "Looks like you have a new friend. Why don't you give him a name, and please be more creative then Mini Me and Emmett Jr." I tell him. Everyone looks at me weird. Like I was crazy. I just shrugged. I hadn't expected the star to want to stay, what with it's family in space and everything, but, oh well.

"Eh, what do you wanna be called?" he asked the star. He looked like he didn't expect it to answer him, but it did.

"I don know. Don't ask me stupid questions!" They looked shocked, and I laughed at the stars reply.

"I think I'll name you…….uh……..Bryan." He stuttered.

"When they attach to someone they take the form, personality, and shape of that person. So it's like a clone of you, Emmett." The others groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me! Two Emmetts! I thought one was bad enough!" said an exasperated Jasper. I smiled. The others nodded agreement.

"Well, then. Where would Bryan be without a family?" I asked as I called down six more stars. Each of them chose a person and took the form.

"I take it we're supposed to name them as well?" Carlisle asked curiously. I nodded. And waited. Five minutes later each star had a name. Rosalie's stars name was Amber, Jaspers one got named Matthew, Alice's one was called Jasmine, Esme, named hers Emily, Carlisle named his Christopher, and Edward named his Tristan.

When they finished I told them that their "Mini Me's" ate human food, and that they wouldn't have to buy any clothes for them because they copy anything that they wore. "Do you have one of these?" Alice asked me. I nodded, and snapped my fingers, and my star came down from the planet moon, where she liked to hang around, and landed on my head.

"This," I say pointing to my star. "Is Isabella, or Bells." They all mumble "hi" or "hello". "Any other questions?" I asked. Bella pulled a lock of my hair. "Ow!" I yelped and grabbed her off the top of my head. "What?"

"Pizza." Was all she said. I sighed. Of course. What else would she want besides pizza?

"Anybody else want something?" I asked vampire and star.

"Chinese," Amber and Jasmine chanted.

"Tacos," Bryan, Matthew, and Tristan, said.

"Doesn't matter," Christopher and Emily, agreed.

"Okay. What kind?" "Cheese" "Beef broccoli cake noodles" (AN: One of my fave. I get Chinese almost everyday cause my sis works there) "tacos are tacos" were the answers I got. I sighed. I concentrated on the food they wanted, and it took me a good 2 minutes until I could have everything made and down to their size, which is extremely small.

Then place the food down on the coffee table. "Okay, knock yourselves out." I tell them. Needing no more invitation then that they chow down. I look at the Cullens. "You guys want anything?" I ask them. They cough.

"Umm. Alex, have you forgotten what we eat?" Carlisle asked. I smiled.

"Yes, but, have you ever heard of synthetic blood? It apparently sates the thirst better then animal blood, but it doesn't turn your eye burgundy because it's not human blood." They shake their heads. "Well, do you want to try it? Maya and Jake drink it all the time. Of course I'm sure it's not as fun as hunting, but, at least it works better."

"Um……." Edward says, and shrugs. He looks at Carlisle, indicating that it was his choice, because he was the leader of the coven.

"Kids. I'll try it, but whether you try it is up to you….."

"I'll give it a try," Alice said. The others nodded.

"Um.. This is going to sound weird, but do you have any blood type preferences?" I asked. O-negative was Edwards's choice. A-positive was Esme's and Jaspers choice. AB-Positive was Carlisle's and Rosalie's. Alice's choice was B-positive, and Emmett's choice was A-negative. I sighed. And thought of what they wanted, glass bottles. I had to have at least 10 one liter bottles for each of them. And they had to be warm, so it took a while longer to make. But I did after 5 minutes. The little bottles where also on the coffee table, with each having their own label so they wouldn't get mixed up.

I felt a slight headache coming on, so I excused myself, and walked into the bathroom, where I then proceeded to pour icy cold water on my head in buckets. It served its purpose and made my head numb, and my hair wet. I brushed my hair, and braided it in one long braid to the side of my head. I didn't bother to use a blow dryer, because those things damage my hair, and walked back to the living room. When I got back everyone was done eating. I waved my hands and all the trash floated to the trashcan outside.

"So," I prompted. "What did you think?" Michael was the first to respond.

"The food was great Alex!" he exclaimed until Amber hit him on the head.

"Not you stupid!" she said. I chuckled. Already like a couple.

"You're right," Edward said. "It's better then animal blood, but, it's not as fun." I shrugged.

"Can't help it." I stated. Suddenly there was a thud and cheering coming from the coffee table. Matthew and Michael were fighting on the table and everyone was cheering them on. "Yep. Defiantly like you two." I told Emmett and Jasper. Everybody else just chuckled, and watched the show which had turned into the Miniature Vampyre Competition, because once Michael and Matthew, finished, with Matthew being the winner, Bella and Matthew started fighting.

This went on for a few hours, and everyone was placing bets on the winners. Even Alice who said that even she didn't know who was going to win, placed a bet.

Soon though, the sun drifted into the living room signaling that it was time for us to get moving. "I declare the battle a draw until later, enough of that." I said. The stars groaned, but complied. They then floated over to each of their Biggers, and sat on their shoulders. "So," I started. "I'll see you at school then," I said trying not to be mesmerized by their sparkling skin. They nodded.

"Do you need a ride?" Edward asked. Always the gentleman.

"Naw. I might as well use the car that the guys got me," I said pointing to the car that was parked outside.

"Nice ride," Rosalie said with a whistle.

"I agree." Edward chided. "Nice FAST ride," he said in a child like tone. I looked a him. I knew what that tone was. I'd used I before when I wanted something.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no. Edward you are not driving my car," I told him sternly. He turned his puppy dogs eyes to me, and they did an unfair smoldering this that almost dazzled me into saying yes. Almost.


	10. a real update! I promise!

Due to the many promptings of PM's and revies over the past two years, I've decided to give you guys a break and update. I'm afraid it isn't much though because i

only have half an hour to write this, ENJOY!!

Prince Alex

* * *

I knew I would regret letting Edward dive my car the moment I got in the passenger's seat. Edward had convinced me to let him use my car to participate in race that his entire family was having. Even Carlisle and Esme were participating in this event. Everyone had paired off into groups of two and had chosen what car they wanted to drive. Everyone was going to meet at the road where Forks ended then gun it all the way to Phoenix so they could see the Guys.

As soon as I buckled my seat belt we were off. It wasn't that bad, he was only going fifty when we reached the meeting point. I saw that everyone was already there and waiting for us. We lined up and had a countdown. The very second we reached zero Edward pushed my poor Jaguar to the max, going from zero to two-hundred in a matter of seconds. I clutched my seat in terror. Over the years, while my like for going fast had increased due to my ability not to trip over air—my interest had drawn the line at one hundred mph, unless certain circumstances were applied.

"Edward, if you damage this car David is going to kill you. This is his baby." I never quite understood the obsession with cars that the male species seem to have. I could come home from a fight completely banged up and David would worry about me for like a day. But heaven forbid his precious baby gets the tiniest microscopic scratch on it. I got the whole Vampyre equal speed thing, living males I don't think I will ever understand them.

"Relax Alex, I do have a baby of my own, I wouldn't do that to someone else's baby." I turned to look at Edward, my eyebrows raised.

"Then why on earth did you want to take my car?"

"Because yours is faster." Of course. It all comes down to the speed factor. It took me about three seconds to realize that as Edward said this he was looking straight at me. He was looking at me while David's car was going over two hundred mph. Even worse, he was looking at me while David's car was going over two hundred mph in the middle of a Vampyre speed race to go see David.

"Keep your eyes on the frickin' road before I make you keep them there, Edward! Weren't you listening to me when I said this was David's baby!" I practically screamed at him. "Keep this up and David will chew me out for letting you run his car like this, and when that happens I'll send you a migraine headache so bad you'll wish human medicine worked on you!"

He chuckled "Calm down, Alex. It's not like I can't fix anything that happens to this car, and besides, it's not like I can't buy him a new one if I total this one," his eyes were alight with laughter, and he was smirking slightly. "Not to worry, my dear Alex. I have never once gotten into a car crash. I have a spotless record, after all I've been around since cars were invented I think that after all these years I'll know how to recklessly drive one without killing myself or those around me on accident.

I turned to look out the window and a car zoomed by. I caught a glimpse of what I thought was Rosalie and Emmet. I heard Edward swear and mutter under his breath about "stupid girls who play with cars," I was slightly offended by this. After all, I didn't know crap about anything with wheels and a motor, besides the obvious driving that is. Another car zoomed by. This time it was Carlisle and Esme. It was then that I remembered something very important about David's car: because he rarely used it for fear of getting it scratched, he'd never once replaced the oil or water in his car since he bought it. The gas must've been pretty ancient too. I must've had a look on my face, because the next thing I knew, Edward asked the golden question.

"What haven't you told me about this car?" he asked curiously. Damn, I must've let part of my thoughts slip through. I had to tell him now.

"Don't be angry, but I just remembered something about David's car," I said with a resigned sigh.

"What is it? Is it something bad?" he wanted to know. _'It's gotta be that guy-car thing, that girls just don't pick up on'_ I thought

"Because this car is David's baby he;s afraid of getting it scratched, and because he was so afraid of getting it scratched it's only been used a few times here and there. I don't think he's changed the water or the oil since he bought this thing. The gas in this car must be pretty ancient too."

He groaned despairingly. "We're definitely going to lose now." Just then an idea popped into my head. Nowhere in the rules did it say we had to play fair. I knew the Guy's place well enough that I could transport Edward, myself, and the car there and still have time to spare before the others managed to locate the house.

"Edward, stop the car," I said slowly. He looked at me like I was crazy, a look I've been getting used to receiving.

"Are you crazy? If what you told ,me was true then we'll be hitting some problems soon and I don't know what I'll be able to do when that happens."

"Edward, if you don't wish for me to force you to stop the car then do it of your own free will. NOW!" The car skidded to a halt. "Good, now close your eyes, and whatever you do don't open them if you want to stay in the condition you are currently in." He did as he was told, and I closed my eyes and focused on picturing my home, exactly where I wanted us to land. I hoped no one would be in that area currently because I'm sure that neither David, Sean, Zach, Jason, or Brendon would appreciate being squished by a car—especially David's car, even if it wouldn't do any damage that wouldn't heal in a couple of days.

* * *

Yes I am aware that there are grammer and spelling errors in this chapter!!


	11. Chapter 11

Your prayers have been answered! It's time for a new chapter. My writing style may have changed a little bi—okay it probably changed a lot in a year. BUT! I will try my best. I totally forgot this story even existed. and yes, i am completely aware that there is an excessive use of the word 'squish' in this chapter. Amazingly enough, there aren't very many synonyms for it.

* * *

I knew there was a reason why I didn't teleport large objects. Bad things always happened when I did. In this case, I may have, sort of—well, I squished Brendon's garden while he was in it. It wasn't like Brendon could die, plus a couple of years ago he squished me with a lawn mower, so I could consider this some sort of belated revenge.

Yes. That was how I was going to explain to Zach why he had to tend to Brendon's newly acquired wounds. Ingenious really.

"Umm…Alex?"

"Yes, Edward. How may I be of service to you," I said looking at Sean's incredulous expression. Then, suddenly, Sean's expression changed to one of an evil dust bunny. (AN: They're taking over the world I tell you!) Then I knew, I just knew that he was going to use this incident for blackmail. David must not be home yet, I realized, or else I would hear girlish screaming and ranting.

"I think we may have landed on something that was still alive," Edward said calmly. I had to admit. He was doing pretty well for his first time squishing someone. The first time I did it, it had been Sean who had been the victim of my testing out my new powers—and I had freaked out when I realized what happened. This was before anyone had felt the need to tell me that they couldn't die by being flattened like a pancake. I remember it clearly. I was in the front yard, doing an inspection of my new home when I saw it. A hideously ugly fountain that looked like in hadn't been in use since the 1890's. So I decided that I would do everyone a favor and get rid of it. So I used my new-found powers and teleported it over the cliff. Or at least I thought I did. It turned out that I accidentally teleported the fountain in the living room, where Sean was playing a game of chess against some ghost friend he had made when they first moved in to the house.

"Don't even worry about it, Edward. I'm sure that Brendon won't mind terribly. Besides, I'd been meaning to get back at him for throwing that lawn mower on me while I was trying to read." That was my excuse and I was sticking with it. "I mean, really. If he wanted me to mow the lawn all he had to do was ask and I could have called some nice little goaties to do the job for us. It works both ways. We get our lawn mowed, and our goats get fed."

"Alex," Edward said, interrupting my rant. "Maybe we should get the car off of him?"

"Nah. He's not even under there anymore. He's probably with Zach now, complaining that I've grown up to be irresponsible. What he's really going to be pissed off about is his garden. I suck with plants. Can't do anything with 'em, no one can. Plants have a mind of their own. It'll probably take him a while to get his flowers to forgive him before they'll even consider growing for him again." I explained getting out of the car. "David is going to kill me," I groaned as I examined the mud and scratches on his car. I don't understand why he even leant it to me if he cares about it so much." I muttered darkly to myself, but I could tell Edward heard me by the soft melodious sound coming from behind me.

"Ohhh…David's going to kill you! You are in so much trouble!" Sean taunted from the door way. "Unless, of course, Brendon gets to you first. That garden is the only thing that he was able to convince to grow on our property, and now that you've offended it nothing is ever going to grow here again. Brendon's going to be soooo pissed." He said, hysteria consuming him.

"Uh-huh. By the way, we have guests coming over pretty soon. Six of them, plus the one I've got with me," I said walking over to him and punching him in the stomach so he'd stop laughing. "Be polite, and get the house ready, because Goddess only knows what kind of experiments you've got going on in there."

"How soon is soon, Alex."

"Probably in a few seconds. Ah, Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear." I said as the Cullens screeched to a halt in the driveway.

"Hah! I won!" Emmet shouted joyously. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smirk.

"No you didn't," he said smugly, gesturing to David's car which was still sitting in Brendon's garden. I should really do something about that before—

"What happened to my baby!" too late. The drama king was home. "I give my car for two seconds. Two seconds, and you've ruined it! My poor baby," David wailed. Sometimes I wondered if those kinds of decibels should be possible for a guy.

"It was more than two second, David, and look what she did to Brendon's garden!" Sean shouted unhelpfully. "She even landed on him!" That got David's attention.

"You landed on Brendon? With my car? Forget punishment, you are my new favorite person. Sorry Sean."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, did I hear that right? You _landed_ on a person with a _car_, Edward!?" Carlisle said in a tone that reminded me of a parent scolding a child for breaking some ridiculously expensive item.

"Don't even worry about it, Carlisle. Brendon's fine. I promise. He's not even under there anymore, see?" I said floating the car off of Brendon's ruined garden. "He'll be fine in a couple of days. I've done worse things to him than smashing him with a car." Emmett, who seemed to fine the idea of squishing someone with a car terribly funny, was roaring with laughter.

"That is not funny, Emmett" Esme scolded him, while grabbing his ear. This made everyone except Carlisle burst out laughing.

"So are you all going to stay out here in the yard for the rest of the day, or are you going to come inside. Oh, and Alex, a little warning would be nice next time you decide to 'drop in'" A cool aloof voice came from behind me. I winced. Jason did not sound incredibly happy.

"Please, come in" Sean said, suddenly remembering his manners. I waited until all the Cullens had entered before following them.

"You, are in big trouble," Jason said to me as I passed him. "I needed some of those plants you squashed with David's car. They were extremely hard to grow."

"Eh-heh" I laughed nervously. When Jason said you were in trouble, you were in trouble. Big trouble. I resisted the urge to run, knowing that he would just get me in the end. I trudged on past him. Readying myself to face imminent doom.


End file.
